


Taken

by LPM



Series: Mr. Sourwolf and Family [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Babies, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Children, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Mystery, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPM/pseuds/LPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...He sighs as their voices keep arguing, and wonders idly where Derek is before his eyes close and everything goes black...."</p><p>or</p><p>In the time leading up to Darien and Mila's wedding, the lives of the Hale pack get hectic. New kids, new lovers, and new unions make things joyful, but will old horrors tarnish that happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! So finals are through and my eyes bleed when I cry but I am dunzo for the moment and off for summer (until I have to go do my internship). I am dead flattered at all you guys' comments and kudos, know that I love you with all my tiny pervy little heart! I'm also sorry for any confusion in J O N E S, I have a bad habit of making talking heads appear in my stories, I've had it since I first started writing fanfiction. I blame Revolutionary Girl Utena, which I LOVED and which had those mysterious talking shadow puppets that we never really knew who they were. I like the idea of mystery speakers and all. Anyway I hope you'll just bear with me on this, you probably already know who the speakers are, or you will by the end of the chapter. I sometimes forget that what seems very obvious to me, isn't all that obvious to other people. ALSO! I know that my decision to have Stiles and Derek take in Grace seems sort of out there to some. I thought for a really long time on this before I decided to make it happen. I think that, because my family and other families I know have done similar things (taking in a child that's not from the parents and raising it), and because Grace is Lorenzo's only half sister (for now), I felt that it wasn't all that farfetched that they'd do it. I'm not saying it comes without consequences, I always knew it'd be a scarring event, but Adam Jones is gone from their life, running from thugs, and all he wanted was for his daughter to be raised by someone he knows will care for her. Stiles is a good hearted guy, Adam knows it. Anyway, enough of my yammering! On to the story, and remember to hit me up on tumblr! I'm thelpm.tumblr.com
> 
> The Hale Pack
> 
> Mother: Eileen Hale  
> Father: George Hale (deceased)  
> Kids in order of age:  
> Darien - 39  
> Laura (37) – Jeremy James (beta) = Austin (10), Stephen (8), Colton (7)  
> Derek (34) – Stiles (32) = Lorenzo (10)  
> Penny (33) – Samuel Cherry (beta) = Margot, Quinn, Jasper, Hyacinth (all 12)  
> Mitch & Caleb = 30

Light douses the horizon, melting the night’s dark tapestry into a pearlescent gray haze. As the sun begins its rapid ascent, the gray is dyed in burning gamboge and seeping carmine. Its rays stretch, languorous over the sleeping world, limning structures in blazing golden light.

 

The child’s profile is gilded, eyes lit to eerie brilliance by the sun. Even her hair, dark as the fading night, glows brilliantly in the harsh early-morning light. She’s bleary eyed but resolute, standing in the carport of Hale house, gazing forlornly down the driveway. The air of expectancy that dogs her, even while her small face is fighting the harsh truth of her situation, is heartbreaking.

 

“Do you think she’ll ever stop?” Stiles murmurs, his own amber eyes fixed worriedly on Grace, who stands staring at the gate at the end of the driveway as if it’ll open to admit a black car, and her father.

 

In the month since Adam left, Grace had started a routine. She wakes up, earlier than anyone, and takes up her post by the door, staring out down the driveway at the spot her father had disappeared beyond. She stands there until Stiles tumbles out of bed and finds her, and then coaxes her inside for breakfast. Being so heavily pregnant means that Stiles never sleeps in too late either, his children never let him.

 

“One day” Derek says tiredly. He’d been woken up by Stiles getting out of bed and had decided to come down with him to get Grace. The little girl wasn’t going to see him as a parent unless he put in the work. She isn’t his child or even Stiles’ child, like Lorenzo, and her father is the man who’d so disgustingly screwed Stiles over all those years ago; but Derek can’t blame Grace for her father’s mistakes. The little girl is essentially an orphan, but Lorenzo is her blood and Derek would have taken her in just for that fact.

 

“I’ll get her” he offers, turning Stiles gently towards the kitchen, “you find someone to start breakfast and then go put your feet up”

 

Stiles smiles at him and walks away, Derek watches the swing of his hips as he supports the burden of his hugely pregnant belly and has to look away quickly lest he forget what he’s supposed to be doing.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m waiting for my dad” Grace says quietly, even before Derek can say anything. She’s got a look on her face that’s a cross between mulish and frightened, and Derek swallows thickly to dispel his discomfort. Children are still not his forte, even after being a father for the past 5 years, he hasn’t quite gotten the hang of how to interact properly with them. Lorenzo is an anomaly in his life, the boy understands Derek like many adults failed to. He doesn’t know why he offered to be the one to talk to Grace; Stiles is miles better at communicating with the girl (and people in general).

“I know,” Derek says awkwardly.

 

They both stand in silence then, staring out at the rapidly brightening front yard and the gate that remains decidedly closed.

 

“Aren’t you gonna tell me to go inside?” Grace asks. Derek shrugs. He’d been stubborn about strange things as a child, the more important they were, the more obstinate he’d grow. His parents had let him do as he liked within reason, indulging his quirks with knowing looks and half-smiles. Obviously, Grace knows her father is gone; she’s possessed of a sadness that speaks to that knowledge. But she’s still just a 5-year-old girl who wants her father to come back and harbors hope, even though she knows it’s pretty unlikely that he’ll return.

 

“Do you want me to?” Derek asks, leaning against a pillar. Grace looks up at him then, surprised,

 

“I…I dunno…” she says “no?”

 

Derek smiles faintly and settles into a comfortable position,

 

“then I won’t” he says.

 

They watch the sun rise over the still front lawn of the house until Penny calls them in for breakfast.

 

* * *

 

“I think she should go with roses, they’re far more elegant”

 

“But she _wants_ lilies”

 

“But lilies aren’t _elegant_ and she _specified_ that she wants an _elegant_ wedding!”

 

“Mom! She _said_ she wants lilies!”

 

Stiles rolls his eyes as Eileen and Penny argue over wedding preparations at breakfast. Darien and Mila’s wedding is in just about a month and the two women had immediately volunteered to plan it.

 

“Aren’t you happy you’re not the one helping mother this time?” Derek murmurs into his ear and Stiles smiles, rubbing his belly contentedly

 

“being this pregnant has its perks I guess” he quips. They share a look and Derek’s eyes burn with suggestion.

 

“After breakfast” he murmurs, so not even Lorenzo, seated directly next to him, can hear “I’ll take you back to our room and show you some more of those…perks.”

 

Stiles shifts in his chair, suddenly feeling warm.

 

Derek has been increasingly lascivious as the pregnancy wore on and their cubs grew inside Stiles’ belly. After a certain point, it grew hard for them to do as much as usual, limiting their usually…creative…activity to baby-compliant positions. As it were, this doesn’t deter Derek even a little bit.

 

“Derek, stop whispering sweet nothings into Stiles’ ear and get your keys!” Penny says, breaking the heated moment between them. Derek scowls at his sister and crosses his arms, looking mulish

 

“Why the keys?” he asks, clearly not amused at being broken away from his seduction. Penny gives him a shark’s grin, eyes glinting in a way that sends a sudden shiver of apprehension down Derek’s spine.

 

“Because,” Penny says primly, “you’re taking me wedding shopping!”

 

* * *

 

Even though he complained bitterly, Derek finds himself seated in his Infiniti SUV, Penny perched smugly next to him in the passenger seat. After dropping Stiles and Grace at Grace’s therapist, he and his sister drove off towards his own personal hell.

 

“Oh god this is so pretty!” Penny sighs, eyes sparkling as she admires a towering white monstrosity of a wedding cake. Derek’s scowl deepens as he glares mistrustfully at the dozens of sugary confections lining the shop they’re in.

 

“Penelope,” he says tightly, feeling more out of place than he has in a long time “don’t we have other appointments? Where is this cake woman?”

 

Penny frowns at the use of her full name but dutifully heads to the front desk where an elderly woman waits to assist her.

 

While Penny gets escorted to a back room to meet with the cake designer, Derek stays in the front of the store, scowling at the fondant-draped cakes and wishing he were almost anywhere else.

 

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he slides it out to see a text from Mitch. He opens it to a picture of the twins, with a somewhat bemused looking Anatoly sandwiched between them; the message beneath it reads; _giving this guy a chance I guess_.

 

Derek’s mouth twists into a sardonic little smile as he examines the frozen faces of the three men.

 

Mitch looks grudging, despite the smile that looks hot glued to his face. Caleb looks lovestruck, not even facing the camera but turned adoringly up, lips puckered against Anatoly’s cheek. Then there is Anatoly.

 

Derek remembers meeting the guy at the Midsummer party, after all the drama between Mitch and Caleb had unfolded.

_“This is Anatoly” Caleb said proudly, from where he stood firmly tucked into the man’s side. Derek extended a hand and Anatoly stepped forward to shake it._

_He moved with preternatural fluidity. Graceful couldn’t be used to describe him, there was too much potential for violence, held tightly reined with iron control. His long hair hung in burnished falls of spun-gold curls, ending just beyond his broad shoulders. His face was striking, all high cheekbones and smooth pale skin. He had green eyes, narrow and slanting above a straight nose and a wide, supple mouth. His features should have made him beautiful like a woman, and indeed, but for the ferocity that lurked very close to the surface, he would have been._

_“Nice to meet you” he drawled in English accented by a faint but distinguished Slavic flavor. Derek could see what about this man had enraptured his little brother. Handsome, tall, and with a voice like a marble globe rolling over hardwood, Anatoly was a catch._

_“Likewise” he said, smiling at the other man. Everything about Anatoly screamed of something supernatural, Derek was sure he wasn’t a werewolf, but he wasn’t human either._

“Derek! We’re done!” Penny chirps, emerging from the back of the store with a box of cake samples in her hands.

 

“Let’s go, we’ve still got the florist and the caterer before we have to pick up Stiles and Grace.”

 

Derek groans and slides his phone back into his pocket, his mind already on the next torturous chore.

 

* * *

 

Like a whirlwind, the next month flies by and lays ruin to Derek’s usually ordered schedule. Between work and being officially drafted into the wedding planning, Derek is exhausted and irritable by the time of the actual blessed event.

 

“Laura, you’re getting Aunt Merida and Uncle Peter at noon right?” he says into his phone, which he has pressed against his shoulder and his ear so he can have two hands to wrestle Grace into her flower girl dress.

 

“Yeah yeah Der-bear!” Laura singsongs and a chorus of giggles tells him that Colton, Lorenzo, Austin, Stephen, and Jasper are in the car with her and had heard his ridiculous nickname.

 

“Yeah Uncle Der-bear!” the boys chorus.

 

Derek groans and pinches his nose.

 

“Just…just be there!” he snaps, and hangs up. Grace looks curiously at him,

 

“what’s wrong?” she asks. Derek blows out a calming breath and returns to straightening her dress,

 

“it’s nothing, just Aunt Laura being…herself.” He says, and Grace nods, already understanding that by “being herself” he really means, “being annoying”.

 

“When will my mom be back?” Hyacinth asks, stamping one little foot in impatience. Derek gives her a stern look, which immediately quells any brattish impulses the girl might have,

 

“I told you Hyacinth, your mom is out getting Uncle Benjamin and Uncle Remy from the airport” he says through gritted teeth. Hyacinth pouts and her sisters, Quinn and Margot, tease her for getting put down.

 

Not for the first time, Derek wonders how he continues to get wrangled into doing these things. Making sure all the flower girls’ dresses fit right before sending them off with his mother to prepare for the rehearsal and then repeating the process except with the boys, is not his idea of a great way to spend an evening. He’s even more on edge because Stiles is due any week now, and every instinct in his body tells him to be nearby at all times. But, weddings wait for nothing, not even the alpha of the entire pack, apparently.

 

“Can I wear my flower crown _now_ Uncle Derek?” Margot asks sweetly, eyeing the headband eagerly. Derek frowns, _children_.

 

* * *

 

When Stiles wakes up sweating, a scream frozen in his lungs, he has to stifle the panic that wants to rise like bile in his throat. The dream of the masked intruder struck again. Always he was in the same stretch of lifeless, unfamiliar land, and always he watched as a masked figure advanced on his babies. The dream came at the end of sleep and woke him up in the morning. At first he’d only had it once or twice in a month, but as he entered into the final month of the pregnancy, it came with increasing frequency.

 

“Damn.” He swears, and wipes sweat from his face. He doesn’t want to worry Derek, so he hasn’t said anything about it. The nightmare is just that, a terrible fabrication of his subconscious that dogs his sleep. No use causing a stir when he’s probably just projecting subconscious worries about the birth.

 

The door bursts open and Lorenzo bounces in, looking sharp in his tiny suit.

 

“Daddy look!” he says proudly, executing a surprisingly smooth spin on his heel. Stiles sits up with some difficulty and banishes thoughts of nightmares from his mind, focusing on telling Lorenzo how awesome he looks in his “big man” clothes.

 

* * *

 

The traditional werewolf mating ceremony takes place three days before the actual wedding and begins with a hunt to symbolize strength and the ability to provide. Derek, as the Hale Alpha, leads it but Darien must bring in the kill. The night the hunt is to commence, the entire pack travels to the old Hale land, and gathers in the forest clearing where the mating ceremony has been carried out for generations. Derek and Darien stand before the pack so that Darien can choose his huntmates.

 

“My brother through my sister, Jeremy.” He intones formally, and Jeremy steps up to join him and Derek.

 

“My brother through my sister, Samuel” Darien says again, and the beta kisses Penny before joining the others.

 

“My brother through my blood, Mitch” Darien looks nervous, he and his siblings are still on uneasy ground and Mitch may well refuse. He lets out an imperceptible sigh of relief when Mitch steps forward and claps him on the shoulder before joining the others. Then he turns to Caleb, who looks a little nervous,

 

“My brother through my blood, Caleb” Darien says and feels his relief from earlier go up in flames as Caleb hesitates then shakes his head.

 

A murmur passes over the gathered pack members and Derek steps forward, looking angrily at Caleb. But before he can say anything, Anatoly steps forward and levels calm green eyes at him.

 

“Please, I am aware I am not pack” he says, putting a staying hand on Caleb’s shoulder when the other man starts to speak, “but if I may, I would be honored to take Caleb’s place.”

 

Silence greets his request as people stare, shocked, at the couple. Derek stands frozen for a moment before looking to Darien,

 

“it’s yours to decide brother” he says. Darien looks Anatoly over,

 

“we hunt as wolves” he says warningly, and Anatoly smiles placidly in response,

 

“I am aware,” he says, “I think I can keep up.”

 

The murmurs of the pack grow louder and Mitch snorts disbelievingly but Anatoly’s smile doesn’t waver, he stares steadily back at Darien, waiting for his judgment.

 

“Very well,” Darien says finally, “you will be one of my huntmates in my brother’s place.”

 

Caleb sags in relief but gives Anatoly a worried look which he returns with an assuring smile,

 

“don’t worry _milaya_ , I’ll be fine.” He says, and kisses Caleb on the forehead before joining the other huntmates.

 

Darien turns back to the crowd but his eyes are only for Mila, who stands surrounded by her own assembled huntmates, Laura, Penny, and two Hale cousins.

 

“We hunt, my most beloved” he speaks the ceremonial words, to which Mila replies

 

“And we, too, hunt, my most beloved.”

 

Then both groups let loose mighty war cries, and charge into the forest.

 

* * *

 

They return as the sun crests above the horizon on the second day. Darien, emerges from the trees, an elk across his shoulders. Behind him, Derek comes carrying another elk. The rest of the hunters come next, each carrying their own kills. On the opposite side of the clearing, Mila comes forward, teeth gritted as she stubbornly bears the weight of a doe by herself. The rest of her huntmates come with their own game.

 

One by one, the hunters deposit their catches before their mates and, though the mating ceremony is for Darien and Mila, it’s Anatoly and Caleb who have the attention of the pack.

 

Nobody thought the strange handsome man Caleb had brought along would actually be able to keep up with the rest of the hunters, let alone bring in a kill; but Anatoly’s own elk is no less impressive than Derek’s or Darien’s, and he carries it without wavering, to leave at Caleb’s feet.

 

“For you” he says and stands, only to find his arms full with Caleb, who ran full body into them once the animal was on the ground. Ignoring the dirt and blood and 2 days’ worth of grime coating Anatoly’s body, Caleb wraps his arms around the other man and leans up to kiss him.

 

“Aaaaww, isn’t that sweet?” Laura crows teasingly, and everybody laughs.

 

Mitch, watching his brother and Anatoly, narrows his eyes.

 

Something, he decides, is up.

 

* * *

 

The wedding ceremony was beautiful, and Mila looked more stunning than any person in the room wearing her mother’s vintage wedding dress. Darien had cried when he saw her walking down the aisle on her father’s arm.

 

Afterwards, the entire party moved to Hale house for the reception.

 

“Lorenzo! Austin! For god’s sake give Margot back her crown!” Stiles yells as both boys run by, chased by a screaming Margot. He sighs and reclines tiredly in his chair, one hand absentmindedly rubbing circles on his belly. As many ( _many_ ) people hadn’t failed to point out to him, he’s “about to pop”, and being thus encumbered by his nine-months-pregnant body, Stiles had spent a great amount of time off his feet.

 

“May I sit?” an accented voice says, and Stiles looks up to see Anatoly Valentin’s beautiful face smiling down at him. He returns the smile, even though there’s something eerie about the man that unsettles him, and indicates that he should sit.

 

“Thank you,” Anatoly says, ever the polite guest, and sits. They both watch the wedding party before them in silence, before Anatoly speaks again,

 

“so, Stiles is it? The Alpha mate.” He asks, and Stiles stiffens slightly before telling himself to snap out of it, nothing the man has done so far warrants suspicion.

 

“Yes…I am.” He replies. Anatoly nods and continues

 

“I hear you and your mate recently took a trip to Japan? How did you find it?”

 

his tone is light and mildly interested but something about the question sets alarm bells ringing in Stiles’ head.

 

“It was a good trip” he says despite himself, “we had a nice time.”

 

Anatoly smiles his calm smile,

 

“Yes. Kyoto is a very old city with many stories, many secrets as well.”

 

Something of his words holds a note of nostalgia that tells Stiles he’s speaking from experience.

 

“Have you been before?” he asks, and Anatoly’s smile turns wistful,

 

“yes,” he says, “once long ago.”

 

“Anatoly!” a female voice rings out and both of them turn to look at the speaker. Stiles feels as if someone has knocked the wind from his lungs and he doesn’t know why. The girl who spoke is short. Dressed for the wedding reception in a plain black dress, she’s nondescript except for the flaming red hair done in one modest braid down her back.

 

In an instant, Stiles is plunged into a familiar feeling of terror, powerlessness, and despair. Then the girl focuses her gaze on him, and upon meeting her calm black eyes, all of it fades away.

 

“Hello Friend,” she says, and the calm that had settled onto Stiles deepens into lethargy. His limbs feel heavy, his mind sluggish, and when he tries to speak it is slurred.

 

“No, no, no. Not now!” Anatoly hisses, standing so his large frame blocks the view of their table from any passersby.

 

“It _has_ to be now!” the girl snaps at him, “look at him, he’s about to,”

 

“don’t say pop…” Stiles slurs, blinking against the rapidly descending darkness in his mind. The girl frowns and turns back to Anatoly, who looks apologetically at Stiles,

 

“I’m sorry,” he says. The girl sighs,

 

“You know it must be done, They would not offer him even this amount of kindness!” she says urgently. Anatoly must say something back but their voices sound muffled, as if they were on the other side of a wall instead of right in front of him. He sighs as their voices keep arguing, and wonders idly where Derek is before his eyes close and everything goes black.

 

 

 

* * *

 

***Anatoly is totlly based off of Eroica from the manga series "From Eroica With Love" (yeah I read manga and in Japanese when I feel like it, you wanna fight about it!?)

Eroica is the one on the right and HE'S based off of Robert Plant how he looked in the 70s

Wotta fox! No but in all seriousness, Anatoly doesn't look quite like this in my mind...I really just take the hair, magnificent haaaaaair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible. CATASTROPHIC!? Let me know your thoughts and feels in the comments! I'm trying to wrap up the Mr. Sourwolf series before I have to travel abroad where my internet connection will likely be dubious...at best...so I'd like to say y'all should expect this to end pretty soon, along with my other ongoing works. I'm going to try and tie up some loose ends.
> 
> Thanks and that's all for now folks!


End file.
